


Whouffaldi Pride and Prejudice Prompt Fill

by Breakingthestandards



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clara has siblings and a mother in this, F/M, Marriage, Men - Freeform, Pride and Prejudice Universe, Slight kidnapping, manners, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/Breakingthestandards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, a wealthy older gent and best friend of the also (but less) wealthy Mr Smith, has clapped eyes upon young Miss Oswald. Her parents encourage her to marry; But not him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Mr Smith = The Tenth Doctor  
> John = The Eleventh Doctor  
> Mrs Jones= Martha Jones
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt read: "Twelve/Clara Pride and Prejudice AU"
> 
> I'm writing this and post chunks and pieces of the story on my Tumblr. Then I thought I might as well post the pieces I already have posted on here as well 8)

“That insufferable man.”

“That insufferable man has an income of ten thousand pounds a year. At the very least.”

Clara turned her head away and merely huffed at the words of her good friend Rose. “It does not make him more attractive and it does not make me more fortunate if he chose to dance with me tonight.” She retorted.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Clara, you should not forget that many,” here she hesitated and glanced around the room, “ladies would endeavour to dance with him.”

A rough laugh escaped the brunet, low and sarcastic. “Then let them. Oh please, let them and let his eyes pry any other way but mine. He’s giving me chills gawking like that.” As she spoke she turned to meet his gaze. It was there, like she had felt it to be. The cold eyes were transfixed on her and she wondered if he ever blinked. “Ancient eyes piercing me with emotions I dare not think about.” Clara turned back to Rose. “Could you please distract him so I can get out of his vision? Could you not ask him for a dance?”

“Me?” Rose laughed, her pearly white teeth all revealed in the light of the candles. “You forget I am already engaged. The next two dances have been promised to Mr Smith.” She made a point of sitting up straight and flashing a smile at her target who was at the other site of the ballroom. “I could not ask another man for a dance, it would risk too much.”

Clara rolled her eyes with a sigh. She should have known. Rose was fortunate enough to win the attention of Mr Smith – a man earning a wealthy 5 thousand pounds a year. Clara’s mother, of course, had encouraged her to win Mr Smith’s attentions but it became clear rather swiftly that he had eyes for only one. Which had led to the ill-fated predicament she found herself in now.

She was truly happy for Rose but the unfortunate consequence of Rose and Mr Smith falling in love was that she was stuck visiting Mr Smith whenever Rose was. Rose had always been her best friend and she would do anything for her. Mr Smith was kind of okay. He was dressed in a suit but never seemed to wear the appropriate footwear that belonged to his disposition. In short; his shoes defied fashion. He seemed to suffer bad eye-sight whenever things were brought close to him and for this he would use ‘glasses’. His hair was ruffled and his accent made Clara smile.

Unfortunately Mr Smith’s best friend seemed to be this old gent who called himself ‘the Doctor’. Now, Clara had rather thrown herself willingly into the arms of John, a boyish man who insisted on wearing a bow tie, than suffering the attention of the old git. But here she was and there was nothing she could do to change her predicament. The Doctor just happened to have asked her for a dance, and to stare at her for a good quarter of an hour. Clara felt her skin crawl. This was all his doing, she mused, and reached out for her friend to find support.

“I understand, and I do not expect of you to endanger your chances. There’s a lot at stake and I do wish you nothing but happiness.”

Rose smiled even brighter now. “That’s very kind, and I do wish you the same fortune that I am experiencing. But Clara,” all of a sudden she turned serious, “Do be careful with him. We have both met him, seen him, whenever we were at Mr Smith’s manor. The Doctor is an influence. He’s not a force to challenge. Promise me you will be careful and not anger him or wound his pride?”

Clara didn’t know what to say. Behind her she could hear footsteps heading her way. Her mind was a blank and her lips parted in a fruitless attempt to produce sound, but her friend quickly continued in a ramble.

“He is all anger and cantankerousness. He’s mightier than he might look. But then he’s also old and wise. If only you’d look at his eyes. Those sad, sad eyes.” Here Rose faltered and Clara felt bad. The blonde gently squeezed Clara’s hands in her own. “You must promise you’ll be careful around him and that you will not provoke him. Do not tempt him.”

Clara tried to speak up but Rose had shushed her. “Though I do believe he’s good for you, I believe even more that he needs you. And for this he will have to prove himself worthy. He needs to deserve you, Clara. If he cannot do that than I wish for him to be as cold as the marble he looks and to leave you alone.”

Though her lips felt like parchment and she did not know what to say, Clara shifted to the edge of her seat and made a point of looking at the floor rather than her friend. Rose, in the meanwhile, had retracted her hands. “He is an intolerable git.” She muttered.

“Who is?” A deep voice rose from behind her and Clara froze. It felt like ice was in all of her veins and she could hardly turn her head to see none other than the feared subject of her speech.

“Doctor.” She whispered. It took her less than a second to recompose herself and jump up from her seat before flashing him a forced smile. She curtsied quickly and reluctantly.

“I understood as much.” The Doctor replied. His face betrayed little emotion and his words sounded harsh and low- they left Clara wondering for a good full minute about the actual meaning of his reply.

The Doctor nodded curtly to both ladies but paid Rose little to no mind. He did acknowledge her presence, but he had turned to face Clara fully in such a short limit of time that Rose understood the hint and quickly made up an apology before she left.

Clara felt betrayed by her. First Rose tells her that this man is a good match, then she warns her not to ‘tempt’ him, she even called him dangerous and then she just leaves her to her fate? ‘I should find myself a new best friend.’ Clara chided herself inwardly, but managed to outwardly maintain a bittersweet smile.

“Is this your way of telling me you will not delight me with another dance this ball?”

There was a shimmer of something in his eye, though Clara could not discern what it was. She had to force herself to focus not on his eyes but on his eyebrows instead, lest she would be distracted by the sadness she would see in those deep depths.

“I fear it is.” Clara said, but as she spoke she could see the Doctor’s eyes darken and Rose’s warning sounded in her head. She quickly cleared her throat as she tried to think of a nice way to talk her way out of this. In the end she settled for the only thing that came to mind.

“You see, I have promised the next dance to the Captain over there.” She hinted in the direction of Captain Jack Harkness, the self-proclaimed ‘soldier boy’ from out of town. The Doctor did not seem to be pleased hearing this news.

“And after that I fear we will be leaving shortly after. My brother Artie and my sister Angie will really have surpassed their bed-time by then.” So you see, she thought angrily, there really was no need for her mother to try and push her into marrying an old grumpy fart. It wasn’t as if they would lose the house if she didn’t find Mr Right.

“Ah,” Clearly the Doctor wasn’t done with her just yet, “Your beloved siblings.”

Did she just hear sarcasm? She glared at him.

“I will no longer detain you, Miss Oswald.” He made another quick bow before stalking off. The words he left behind had been whispered through clenched teeth. “Until we meet again.” And Clara felt her whole body shiver.

After the encounter with the Doctor, Clara tried to find her mother among the guests, which was rather a challenge. When she found her mother she had to catch her attention first and resolved to jumping and waving about until she finally got the hint and detached herself from the company.

“Yes, what is it?” Ellie Oswald asked her, wondering what on earth could have vexed her daughter so. “Aren’t you enjoying your time here, my dear? Have you seen all of the nice men?”

Clara let out an exasperated cry. “The men here is exactly why I want to leave.” She sulked. “Have you seen the Master? He’s been openly flirting with every other guest. And that Captain Harkness nearly grabbed my bum! And there’s the Doctor who wants to dance with me again and again.”

“The Doctor wants to dance with you?”

Clara stilled and stared at her mother. “He already did.”

“He did?” Her mother’s voice skipped a notch.

“He asked to have a go a second time.”

“My dear, that is wonderful! You must accept. Pray tell me that you accepted his offer?” Clara felt her stomach turn and wondered if her mother was excited like this on purpose. Did she really believe matching the Doctor with her oldest daughter would be a good plan? Clara raised a brow.

“I said no. Once was enough for a lifetime. Mama, I cannot dance with that man.” But her last words were in vain for Ellie Oswald had already reached for her handkerchief and had started crying.

“No? How could you say no? Clara, he’s a fine man. Have you any idea how a refusal could work against us?”

Clara felt oddly sick. “Mama, he’s twice as old as me. Doesn’t the age difference worry you just a little bit? Besides, he’s unpleasant. Ever since he’s been here he’s been silently observing our village. He’s made it a sport to insult all those below his rank. He claims he’s a Doctor yet he never took the time to actually ‘heal’ anyone. He’s bossy and snarky. He has demands that I…” She hesitated and tried her utmost best to get her mother to look her in the eyes and comprehend. “I can’t meet. I don’t want to mama. You said it yourself, a man like him can’t be refused. He is mighty, even Rose warned me for that. But this is my life and mama, we don’t need the money. All we need is love and happiness.”

It was such a tender moment that Clara believed she had gotten to the core of her mother’s being. Ellie was shaking slightly but she had pushed the handkerchief away. They would not hug for it might be thought of as improper, but Ellie’s eyes had softened with understanding and Clara felt a huge relief wash over her.

“We will speak about this tonight.” Her mother said, as sternly as emotions would let her. “How did you manage to refuse?”

Clara bit her lip and turned the other way. “I said I’d promised a dance to him after which we would leave to put Artie and Angie to bed.”

Her mother nodded. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

With one firm push Clara felt herself be brought closer to the captain. Though she did protest her mother would have none of it and discreetly managed to get her in front of the Captain –whom Clara had used as a lie not to dance with the Doctor- until she could not escape his sight any more.

“Well, well, Miss Oswald. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Jack said with a crooked smile.

“Really? I wonder who has spoken to you?”

“Not even curious as to know what it is they said about you?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Jack smirked. “Odd girl.” But he didn’t sound demeaning. Instead, it sounded like he was taking pleasure in this conversation. “Your friend, Amy. Now before you ask, yes… only good things.”

Clara let out a laugh.

A shadow fell over them as behind them the towering figure of the Doctor had appeared. No doubt he was eavesdropping. He had been following Clara’s every move this entire ball and Clara knew he would not just stop watching her because she refused to dance with him. She boldly took a step closer to the captain.

Notes of a new song had started and Clara knew that the dance needed to happen now. “Captain, would you be as kind as to guide me?”

Jack took her hand with a grin and led her to the dance floor. “What made you think I would accept this dance from you?” He whispered and Clara was thankful for that. She had no doubt the Doctor’s hearing was like that of a bat for not only did he look like one, he had caught her several times saying disgraceful things while she visited Mr Smith with her best friend Rose. Somehow the Doctor was always there, snooping around, stalking them- stalking her.

“You seem like a fine man to me.” Clara said with a smug smile. Jack’s eyes twinkled with delight. He saw this as a game, and so did she.

“If that would have been the only reason you’d have come to me sooner.” He gave her the room to spin, then pulled her close again. “I had already promised this dance to Miss Noble. Can you imagine how upset she’ll be to see me dancing with another?”

“Miss Noble will have to wait another round. I’m heading home after this one.” Clara bowed and waited for the music to bring the two of them together again. She tried to block out the feeling and knowledge that at the side of the dance floor the Doctor was observing her every move.

“Miss Oswald, you did not force this dance on me for my looks.” Jack said when he had the chance. Clara couldn’t believe he kept his bright smile on all the while. “You did this to flee from the old man over there.”

“I have no idea what you’re on about.” Clara lied, but Jack let out a laugh and she knew that he had her all figured out.

“The old Doctor. I have heard of him, Miss Oswald. I have even met him before.” It took two swaps of partners before they stood in front of each other and Jack could continue his words.

“I don’t blame you; He’s got quite the reputation.”

“Ten thousand, I know.” Clara huffed.

Jack’s smile fell. “That’s not what I meant. Miss Oswald, this man is dangerous. He’s unlike any other man I’ve met: clever, cunning. But also rage and a force to reckon with. If I were you, Miss Oswald, I’d stay out of his vision. Very far out of his reach. You are a sight to behold and I would dread to think he would conquer you.” The music had ended and Jack bowed as a farewell. “Good night.” Then he was gone.

Clara was left standing on the dance floor, puzzled by the things said to her and tired by the events that had occurred. She only snapped out of her thoughts when her mother came to collect her by the arm and guided her to the coaches.

As Clara entered the carriage she could hear how Mr Smith called the Doctor’s name but she opted not to look behind her. Her mother joined her side and ordered for the doors to be shut and the carriage to ride. She let out a sigh.

“He followed you outside.” Ellie said. “My dear, I fear he has taken a shine to you. If you really do not want it…” She hesitated and slumped on the seat. The night had been tiresome for her as well. “But otherwise I would say give him a chance. He might just be what you need.”

Clara looked angrily at her mother. “You mean, what we need. I do not need a man.”

“We will have this discussion later.” Her mother shushed her. “When your father is present. He would want you to get married, I’m sure.”

“Fine, then I’ll marry someone else. Say: John.”

“The bow-tie boy?” Her mother leant closer to her “Clara, bow-tie John fancies one woman, and he already married her. It is the talk of the town.”

“What?” Clara said in surprise. “John is married?” She silently wondered if he secretly had married Amy.

“Yes, to Melody Pond. Amy’s relative.”

Clara could not believe her ears. “Poor Amy.”

“You see, it would not have worked out. John was a man in love. And might I add, Melody is much older than John. I suppose that is why he was kind to Amy but told her he would not ask her hand in marriage. He was already in love with another. They married two months ago.”

Clara held her head in her hands. “I can’t believe it.”

“Clara,” her mother urged, “They’re happy. And she’s much older than he is, you know.”

At this, Clara glared warningly at her mother. “No. Just no. The Doctor is way too old for me. For pity’s sake, he is older than you are.”

Her mother shrugged. “I will take the compliment. But I just want you to know that his interest might not be such a bad thing. Things might not be so different. ”

“Mama, Melody and John married because of love. Things are different. Besides, the Doctor has not asked my hand. Not yet.”

“Even if he did not,” her mother stubbornly intervened, “he asked you to dance with him. He never has asked anyone to dance before. No, my dear Clara, we are already in too deep. We will have a good night’s rest and tomorrow we will confront your father and see what his thoughts are.”

Clara folded her arms in front of her chest and cursed herself silently.

“I will never marry, mama. I will never marry him.”

* * *

 

The day started out as peaceful for which Clara was grateful. Usually one of her younger siblings would be running around the house but it seemed that having stayed up pass their bed-time had worn them out- another thing for which Clara was grateful.

The girl rubbed her eyes and opened the curtains to watch the sun rise. She had never felt so calm. Too calm. She instinctively knew that this calm was an omen signalling an oncoming storm and she feared that this storm would have the Doctor at the centre of it.

All night she had been troubled with visions of the man. Her dreams had been filled with his scent, his stoic expression, his elegant movements and Rose’s warning words. Rose wanted for the Doctor to prove himself worthy of Clara’s hand in marriage. It sounded like a fairy tale. Only, Rose had left her side and Clara’s mother seemed to be in conflict about the feelings Clara held. Which meant that today she would have the talk with her father and she wondered which side he would take. Would he think it a lucky match like her mother initially claimed? Or would he tell her to be cautious like Rose had told her to.

She groaned and with her hands in her hair she exited her room and made her way to the parlour.

Little did she know that at the same time, at the other end of the town, a gentleman was greeted by another gent.

“You’re up early.” Mr Smith remarked in his Scottish lilt.

“I haven’t slept.” Came the reply by an equally Scottish accented voice. The Doctor rubbed his temples, gently.

“What?” Mr Smith said. He wrinkled his nose as he stared up at the ceiling, mouth agape, before he looked back at his friend.

“I said I did not sleep. Not an hour. Not a blink. Not tonight.”

“Ah, not a blink, that’s good. Very good. Don’t blink. So, what’s been troubling you?” Mr Smith made himself comfortable in front of his friend. But the older one just turned the other way and gave no signs of discussion.

“You know you can talk to me about anything that’s on the brain. You know that, right?” Mr Smith tried again whilst peeling a banana. It was the sort of exotic fruit he loved to have after a party. As he once had proclaimed ‘Bananas are good’.

“Perhaps I should not.” The Doctor kept his eyes averted and his friend sighed.

“Well, you know I can’t help you when you refrain from telling me your secrets, Doctor. But I have known you all my life. Why couldn’t you share this with me?” Before the Doctor could answer- if he even wanted to- Mr Smith had continued while chunks of banana still filled his cheeks. “But if I may hazard a guess I would say the lovely miss Oswald has caught your eye and you are distraught that she refused dancing with you.”

The Doctor made sounds of protest but Mr Smith beat him to it, again. “Na-ah, I do know that look of guilt you carry. Ever since we met The Tylers and the Oswalds you have been stalking her like you were her shadow. You did not try to prevent Miss Tyler from meeting with me which is very unlike you. Usually you would have lectured me on the extent of ‘how far our worlds stand apart’ and that we are ‘different species’ so I would better not acquaint myself with these people so much. You know just as well as I do that Tyler is below my class. You also know that the Tylers and the Oswald’s are both families we should not mingle with. Yet you have not stopped me from seeing Rose, which, unfortunately for you, is the equal of you encouraging me to see her.”

The Doctor kept silent. He did not disagree.

“Coincidentally, I feel, you let this happen because Miss Tyler’s best friend is Miss Oswald and you have taken a shine to her from the first time you clapped eyes on her. Dare to disagree.”

“What if?” The Doctor snarled at him. He felt caught, exposed and vulnerable. “She’s below me. She’s not worthy of my time.”

Mr Smith laughed which made the Doctor look at him in surprise. “I don’t think it that funny.” The Doctor remarked snidely.

“No, It’s just,” Mr Smith said between laughs, “you should have seen your face. I half expected you to say she isn’t in the league for your forsaken fortune.”

“It is not a matter of money, purely.” The Doctor hesitated.

“It should be. It should be a matter of money solely,” His friend replied with a soft, yet cheeky, smile. “Because it cannot be one of looks or demeanour. Miss Oswald is a beauty and she is kind. She is used to good company.” He added that last bit with Rose in mind. “You’re saying this because her family’s income is naught compared to our own. You do not dare pursue her because of status. I get it. People would talk.” Mr Smith knew he was baiting his friend on purpose, but he felt like it had to be done. The Doctor had been brooding for many months now, ever since they’d come to this town.

The outburst that followed was, however, unexpected and Mr smith reeled back on his chair to look at the Doctor with eyes wide. For the other man had stood up from his chair and had raised his hand in the air, finger pointing to the roof, as he bellowed.

“To hell with class-differences. If I want the girl I’ll have her.”

Mr Smith quickly got up from his seat and placed a hand on each of his friend’s shoulders. “Calm, calm. Of course you can have her, you charming old fox.” He tried to cheer him up, but the words made the Doctor look at him with sad eyes.

“She does not see the joy in me. No wonder, why would she? All she sees is an old sodden man.”

“You’re not old. Well, you’re not that old. Well,” Mr Smith was stuck. He himself wasn’t very young anymore and he knew that his friend was often called ancient by their acquaintances. The Doctor could be joyful, could be dancing, could be making jokes and could have fun. But he needed to be in the right company for that and be given the proper privacy for it. But Mr Smith could imagine how a young girl like Clara would feel. To Clara, sweet girl in her early twenties, the Doctor must be at least as old as her father.

That wouldn’t do.

“If anything the money should count.” He said, hoping to give his friend some comfort in the shape of hope.

“We can’t possibly be together, Ten.” The Doctor said, referring to his friend for by his first name. “Not by social standards. Not by money and not by age.”

“Then be together by love.”

The Doctor had to admit that was the cleverest thing said by his friend in a long while.

“Love.” He whispered. “And then she’ll be mine.”

 

“Love, my dear, is a thing uncommonly found in a man.” Clara rolled her eyes at her father’s statement. “Love happened to me once, I admit as much as that, and had your mother continued to bestow me with the happiness of it I would preach that love is indeed a sensible thing to find. But I can tell from experience that it is not as easy as it all looks.”

“Papa, I don’t care if I find true love or anything of the like.” Clara stressed, eyeing her father wearily. “What I’m trying to say is that I really do not feel the wish to marry anyone at any time. At all.” She added that last bit with a thoughtful expression.

“Well, my dear, it seems we are opposite of one another on this. For you see, if you do not marry what will become of us? What will become of you?”

“I could become a teacher.”

“A governess? Dearest, silliest girl, you can’t do that.”

“Well, it’s a nice dream, papa. But honestly, I do not need marriage. We have Artie. We won’t be homeless. And Angie? She will marry someone above our class, I’m sure. Look at her coy smile and curly hair.”

Her father heaved a sigh. “Even if she grows to be a beauty, who is to say that she will not have inherited the same stubbornness that possesses us both?”

Clara smiled but knew her father was right. If Angie was like her and didn’t feel the need to get married they would all rely on Artie. And what if Artie wanted the house for himself and whichever lady he would have married by then?  
  
“So you see,” her father continued, “this is quite a predicament we find ourselves in.”

“But be honest,” Clara pressed, “would you smile if you knew your daughter had married a man over twice her age?”

“You would have little time to carry a son and secure his wealth, I’m sure.”

Clara cringed. Only her father could make such a wry comment. And she hadn’t even thought of her responsibilities as a wife yet simply because she did not fancy the prospect of it. Her father was right though. If she would become the Doctor’s wife then she would be expected to bear him a child. And since the Doctor was already in his fifties – or something, Clara wasn’t quite sure how old he exactly was. He looked ancient to her- who was to say he would live for very much longer? If she did not produce a son the whole estate would be left to another male relative of his – did he even have any?

She sighed. “This does not bode well.”

“I know, my dear.” Her father sat down and tapped with his fingers nervously on his knee, creating a rhythm.

“All I can say is that the safest option for us all, and for you to secure your happiness, would be to pledge yourself to a man. To marry. And since your interest John is already taken I fear your only other option to scare away any unwanted attention from the Doctor would be to form a match with our cousin: Mr Porridge. He will be arriving here shortly.”

“What?” Clara’s jaw dropped. “Our cousin? But we’ve never even seen him.”

Her father let out a raw laugh. “I know. That’s the beauty of it. Our cousin Porridge will inherit our house once I’m gone.” Here he hesitated, “And once Artie has scampered off.” He coughed. “And since my health has been failing me he thought it was about time he paid us a visit. He wants to grace us with his presence and to show benevolence to our family. He wrote, and I quote: “It would do me great pleasure to meet your lovely daughters and explore the possibilities of forming a union between our families.” Clara, he is very eager to get to know the eldest.” Her father eyed her meaningfully. “That’s you.”

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Clara cursed, but was instantly chided by her father.

“Now, none of that.” He said. “I expect you to be at your best when our cousin arrives. You will do what you can to please him. If he really does ask for your hand consider it a gift. It would mean that the old Doctor cannot chase you any longer. Take delight in that.”

Clara puffed and wondered why she didn’t feel very delighted thinking of that.

* * *

Cousin Porridge appeared to be quite pleasant and Clara was grateful for that. He was all smiles, kind gestures and deep bows. On top if it all he knew how to charm a lady and made sure to drop compliments and romantic insinuations at every opportunity given. Miraculously, Clara actually felt flattered.

“They have arrived with a dwarf.” The Doctor grumpily commented to his friend. Mr smith turned to look at the Oswalds and smiled brightly at the sight.

“He’s just a bit short for a man. That’s all.” He acknowledged. The Doctor was not so amused.

“Who is he anyway?” He snarled.

Mr Smith eyed his friend. “Apparently he is the Oswald’s cousin: Mr Porridge. He is to inherit the Oswald belongings after their father has passed away.”

“And the son?” The Doctor bitterly said.

“Artie?” Mr Smith sounded surprised. “Well, I suppose he is to inherit the house at first. But since Mr Oswald’s health has been wavering and the boy is still very young of age, I do believe Mr Porridge has seen it his duty to visit the family.”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes as he observed the little man talking and laughing with Miss Oswald. It stung him.

“This ball wasn’t a good idea.” He turned away and made a show of emptying his glass of wine by holding it above one of the decorating plants.

“Awww, come on now.” Mr Smith tried, “You’re just saying it because Miss Oswald isn’t dancing with you.”

“This has nothing to do with Miss Oswald.” The Doctor snarled in his defence. “Or the midget.” He added ruefully.

Mr Smith grinned and it was clear by his expression that he didn’t believe a word his best friend had said. But he didn’t get the chance to discuss the topic any further for at that precise moment Rose came along and nearly bumped into the Doctor. She laughed and apologised.

“You must accept my apologies, kind sir. My friend Martha pushed me. How are you?” She hardly waited for the Doctor to reply before she turned to Mr Smith. “So what do you say? Shall we have this dance?”

Mr Smith made his way to the dance floor with an apologetic look on his face and a careful shrug. The Doctor clicked his tongue and looked the other way. A pained look passed his face.

“Are you not happy to see him dance.” The Doctor didn’t need to look at her to know it was Madame Vastra who had joined him in the corner.

“As happy as a turkey finding its hide plucked the day before Christmas.”

“Come on. He’s always been your best friend. Can’t you at least smile for him.” She pushed.

The Doctor glanced annoyed at the lady. “Did you have matters to discuss with me or have you just come to endear me with your radiant presence.”

Madame Vastra smiled wryly at him. It was no secret that she was after the Doctor’s hand, if only because it was deemed ‘proper’ for a lady of her disposition. Yet at the same time it was no secret that she wasn’t romantically interested in the Doctor either – if the looks she gave her handmaiden indicated something.

“You should smile for him more. Since you’ve come to the country you haven’t smiled as much. I hate to see you grow into a dull bore.”

“This ball was plain wrong.” Was all the Doctor muttered as he shrugged Madame Vastra’s hand from his arm and with a snarl made his way across the floor. He had almost made it to the doors, in a brave attempt to flee, when he was stopped by none other than Mr Porridge.

“Ah, fine sir.” Mr Porridge bowed and – unaware that he was being rude for they had not been properly introduced to one another- started to chat about the lovely interior of Mr Smith’s house. “Such a wonderful place indeed to hold a party. I am most fortunate to find myself invited and to be able to dance with such fine young ladies such as my dear cousin.”

The Doctor didn’t know if this was all fate playing him a cruel trick, but with a groan and a roll of the eyes he had stepped past the tiny man and slammed the doors behind him as he exited dramatically. The party behind them had quieted down and Clara could hear her father mutter something about unfortunate events.

She made her way to Mr Porridge who apologized to those around him and quickly escorted him to a quieter part of the house. Her father followed swift. The dramatic ending to the evening haunted their thoughts on their way home.

* * *

  
Two days after the disastrous ball the Oswalds found themselves awake very early because of Angie having a bad dream. Their servants were still fetching eggs for breakfast when Clara sat with her parents in the parlour.  
  
“So there you have it.” Cried Mrs Oswald. “Mr Smith has announced to leave the country. They have left at dawn directly after the ball. . ”

“Poor Rose will be heartbroken.” Mr Oswald looked at his daughter who had just whispered her concern for her best friend.

“I do wonder if the country folk has scared him away. After all, he is used to big cities, not to silly little towns like ours.” Mr Oswald placed his hands reverently behind his back. “And I do wonder if the behaviour of our cousin might have helped him with the decision to leave.”

“Don’t say such things. “ Mrs Oswald tried to hush her husband. “It was improper but it can be overlooked. Mr Porridge is new to the country and quite possibly new to our manners as well. Besides, he merely exchanged words of interest with the Doctor.”

“The Doctor who is Mr Smith’s best friend and councillor, may I add.” Mr Oswald piped in. “No, I would not be surprised if he was the cause of this decision. That crude man. I don’t like the look of his eyes. Every time he stares at my daughter I feel like he wants to devour her alive. What father could stand such a sight?”

Clara felt like she was going to be sick soon. “Papa, please, I’m in the room. Can’t you discuss this another time.”

“I’m sorry, Clara, but I still feel like this is all his doing.” Her father grumbled something under his breath and turned away. Clara peeked into the adjacent room to see her cousin play with her younger brother and sister. They were still too young for grand events and as a result they were spared the details of Mr Porridge’s humiliation and the Doctor’s leering eyes. In a way they were still so terribly innocent that Clara found it endearing. She let out a sigh.

“Well now, Clara, you have to decide.” Her mother’s words snapped her out her thoughts and back to reality.

“What?” She turned her head to face her mother who was pacing about the room.

“Will you marry Mr Porridge if he asks your hand? I’m sure your father will say it’s a sensible match.”

Clara’s eyes searched for her father’s, and she found him to look at her compassionately.

“It’s still your call, my dear. Choose what’s wise.” He said.

“Now, wait.” Clara pushed herself out of her chair forcefully and backed away from her parents. “He has not even asked me. Aren’t you going a bit ahead of things?”

Her father smirked and her mother shrugged before she spoke out loud. “It is only a matter of time. Cousin Porridge will be staying another five days before he takes his leave. I do except a proposal before the end of day five. I do expect one before the end of the day, even.”

Suddenly feeling constricted, Clara excused herself and rushed out of the room. She hurried past her siblings and made sure not to look at Mr Porridge as she greeted them, then she made her way out of the house.

But still, even in the fresh morning air it felt like her lungs were constricted and breathing was a hard thing to do. She walked as far as she could and dared before she paused to catch her breath. When she did, she noticed she’d almost reached the end of her parents’ property.

“Cursed.” She said through gritted teeth. Her summer dress was too thin for the temperature of an early morning and her shoes were no match for the mud of the road that led to town. As she bent forth to investigate the muddy mess underneath her shoe, she heard mud squelching and knew she was not alone any longer.

When she looked up the Doctor stood in front of her.

_And he looked like he was ready to devour her._

__

 

 


	2. Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you know this story was lost when my computer crashed. I only was able to retrieve part 7 as posted on tumblr, missing part 6 and 8 and onwards. The part I could retrieve I used to write the next chapter.  
> After losing the story I was demotivated and claimed I would not finish this story. But thanks to the interest you have given it, the many kudos and comments that kept coming whether I could please continue, I decided to write again.  
> Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

“It is late, so late already and yet she has not returned to me.” Mrs Oswald was in tears by the time half of the town had gathered around her. The ladies were tending to her, the men were investigating the vanishing of Miss Clara Oswald. The whole town had come to life when news had spread that the eldest Oswald daughter had left the house for an early morning walk and had not returned. Mrs Oswald had asked for her when she had not appeared for breakfast but she had really started to panic when lunchtime arrived and her precious daughter still hadn’t returned.

The panic had now turned into sheer desolation.

It was at this point that Rose came running into the room and threw her arms around Mrs Oswald. “I came as soon as I heard the news.” She cried out, and tightened her hold on Ellie Oswald. “How could this happen? How could she have gone?”

“Oh, my poor dear.” Mrs Oswald said as she tried to comfort Rose like the girl was trying to comfort her.  “Your love leaves you and only leaves a letter behind to say he is gone…And now your best friend, ever since you’ve been a child, is gone as well. My beautiful daughter. She vanished like a spirit.”

Artie and Angie were held back by cousin Porridge. They knew their sister had gone and were shocked to see not only their mother in such a state but also their sister’s best friend. Tears, cries, shouts of panic, low sobs of pain, complaints of loss and whispers of fear that Clara might not return filled the room. Mr Porridge therefore tried to isolate the two children by taking them into the next room where he handed them to Martha, Rose’s other friend.

He apologized. “I will go and see if Mr Oswald needs a hand.”

“Mr Porridge, should you? It’s already getting dark.” Martha showed concern.

“It’s getting late and that is worrying me.” The small man remarked as he made his way for the door. “I feel like I’m not doing enough, like I’m failing them.”

Martha let out a sound like she couldn’t believe her ears. “You’ve been searching all morning and way into the afternoon. You’re doing all you can.”

“I know but it still feels like I’m doing too little. It feels like I’m not doing enough for  _her_.” He looked up at Martha who got the hint.

“Trust me, Clara would admire all that you have done for her. She would rather have that you rest now and continue the search tomorrow in the morning than risk your life out in the dark. Besides, Mickey is there to guide Mr Oswald. They will be all right. Perhaps they have already found her.” She tried to smile to comfort him and it seemed to be working for a smile reached his lips as well.

“Thank you, Mrs Jones. Thank you for your kind words.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled and turned to the children.

“Mrs Jones,” Angie started and by the look on her face it was clear that she thought herself to be really bold as she said this. “Why is my sister gone?”

“We don’t know, sweetie.” Martha said. “But she’ll be back soon.”

“Has she gone with the old gent?” Angie pressed, becoming even bolder.

“The old gent?” Martha laughed softly for she was not sure what Angie was on about.

“Yes, the one with the ten million a year and the predator eyes. Papa said he wanted to eat my sister.” Angie shivered. “He did not eat her, did he?”

Martha was taken aback by the wide eyes full of fear with which Angie looked at her. Apparently the little girl had carried the fear that her sister might have been eaten by a man.

“You mean the Doctor?” Martha whispered.

Angie nodded fervently.

“Why would the Doctor eat your sister? He is a man, not a cannibal.” Mrs Jones looked a little lost at Mr Porridge for help. Angie had burst into tears and Martha didn’t know what else to do but to hug her and gently pat her back.

“I don’t know-ow-ow.” Cried Angie. Mr Porridge came up behind her and gestured gently at Martha before he took Artie by the arm and watched how Martha kept hugging Angie.

“I think your sister will be okay. Don’t worry about that old man. He cannot have harmed her. He must have been miles away when your sister went out for a walk today.” Mr Porridge looked at Martha and added. “They left two days ago.”

Martha let out a silent ‘o’ to signal she understood him. She had noticed that Rose had been inconsolable for the past two days. “He left with Mr Smith. By the Lord, this town is such a mess.” She muttered.

The door opened to reveal Mr Oswald, Mickey Jones and a group of men from town who had offered their support in the search for Clara. Mr Oswald looked dejected.

Any hope Martha, Mr Porridge or any of the children had held was crushed in that one moment when Clara’s father stepped into his home and whispered in a low monotonous voice: “No trace of her yet. She’s vanished.”

* * *

 

“People will think dishonourable things about me now.” Clara said, clicking her tongue when she paused. The man in front of her said nothing and so she took it as a sign to continue her musing. “If they don’t think I’m dead yet.”

Nothing.

“I should have left them a note or written them a letter.”

“A yes, a letter.” The Doctor looked up at her now as if she’d said something intelligible that was not short of a miracle. “You should do that, actually, write one now.” He held up a quill and waved it in front of her until she cracked a smile and slapped his hand down, stopping his movement.

“You should not worry your parents.” Was all the Doctor said with his predator grin. It gave Clara a warm fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“I came with you voluntarily.” She reminded him.

“But still you ran off with a rich older gent, people will talk.” He was teasing her as he looked away as if in thought. Then his eyes were upon her again, his gaze sharp and his teeth glistening. “Although I suspect your mother may not mind it as much as she should.”

“Let them talk.” Clara could be such a brave lass. She stood up from the chair she’d been seated on and carefully made her way to the window to look out. The inn they were staying in was at the edge of the town and offered a nice view of an orchard. She figured the Doctor must have paid quite a handsome sum for this room. And she was lucky that Mr Smith had his own room opposite of the hallway which gave her some feeling of comfort and safety.

“Oh, Clara, Clara, Clara,” The Doctor smirked and shook his head. “You are a curious creature indeed.”

She threw him a sharp glare but otherwise kept her lips tightly clipped. The only movement was that of one of her hands behind her back, bopping slowly up and down as if she was indecisive. The Doctor let her and turned his attention back to the paper in front of him. He’d been writing to someone, she had no idea who exactly although he had mentioned a name – Lady Vastra or something of the likes. He appeared to be content with her silence and glare of daggers. Eventually she couldn’t take the silence any longer and she snapped at him.

“You said you’ll show me the stars and I agreed to be your companion on this journey.” She made a quick move for the desk and leant over it, her hands on either side of the paper he was studying, her hair falling down to tickle her face. When the Doctor looked up his eyes softened. “You said you’ll take me on an adventure with you and show me the world. Well, I want that adventure, Doctor. I want it all.”

So she was greedy, she had never denied it. The moment she met the Doctor outside her house she knew her whole life would be turned upside down. Things had changed, drastically, and she had opted to run rather than to stand and face the impending doom of marriage to Mr Porridge or another party. Like she’d said, she didn’t need a man, and the Doctor, although earnest in his persuasion, had promised no such thing as marriage to her. Just adventure. And adventure she could do.

“So for the record, this is not a kidnapping. I came because I wanted.” She concluded, then pushed herself away from the desk and let him chew on her words. He did, and pushed the tip of the quill thoughtfully into the corner of his mouth while his eyes went wide.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” His thick accent rasped, catching her attention, “I thought I had abducted you.”

She flashed a warning look at him and raised her finger. “You did no such thing. And since I agreed to come with you I think it only fair you will allow Mr Smith to return to the village and pick up Rose as his bride. He’s miserable without her.”

Well, it was no lie. Mr Smith had greeted her with red-rimmed eyes when the Doctor brought her into the inn earlier that evening. He’d obviously been crying and blew his nose on an expensive silk napkin – which bore the Doctor’s name on it. Hah. Payback.

The Doctor thoughtfully rubbed his chin and then shook his head. “Well, we’re heading for Dover next to visit a mutual cousin of us.”

“Wait!” Clara held her hands up high and was secretly pleased by how easy the Doctor reacted to her commands. Here he was, looking up at her from his seat at the desk with big eyes filled with expectancy. It was almost adorable and Clara wouldn’t deny she’d always loved the feel of power, especially when she held it over a man. “You and Mr Smith are family?”

“Distantly.” The Doctor reluctantly confirmed.

“I don’t call a cousin connection very distant.” Clara retorted instantly, causing a grin to spread on the Doctor’s face again. She had to admit his features were far more appealing when the stoic death glare was swapped for a warmer smile that crinkled his skin and reached his eyes.

“And yet you had never even seen your own cousin before in your life.” He watched her react to his words, watched the confusion and anger on her face. “And as far as looks go he looks nothing like you.”

“All right. I give you that. Sometimes you’re not familiar with your relatives and that makes them distant to you.” She said while scrunching her nose.

“Midget.” The Doctor mumbled.

She glared at him with one eye but decided not to comment on it. Her cousin Porridge didn't mean that much to her. And after all, she wasn’t that tall either, and especially when she was next to the Doctor her smallness showed. Commenting on sizes when around him might only trigger him to tease her even more. She let out a sigh as she sat on the bed – one bed they had to share apparently. Not that it was going to happen, she would make sure of it. That chair behind the desk looked comfortable enough to support the Doctor for another hour or eight.

Clara twirled a lock of brown hair around her finger and hummed softly to herself. The Doctor’s penetrating eyes still rested upon her but she challengingly dared to stare back at him.

“All right, “ he eventually said, “after we visited our cousin Vastra I will allow Mr Smith to return home and see miss Tyler. But till then he’ll have to wait. A bit of separation is good for a relationship. Help people bond and pine and whatnot.”

Clara let out an exasperated sigh. She knew what he was trying to say but somehow he butchered the expression in such a way that it didn’t have the comforting effect anymore that it otherwise would have.

Mind you, this also seemed like the perfect opportunity to remind him that he had taken her along and forced her to share the same room with him. “If a bit of separation is such a good thing then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I got my own room for the night.”

It was worth the try but the darkness in the Doctor's eyes and the way his attack eyebrows furrowed indicated he would not yield to her wishes. “No.” The answer was as simple as that and she clicked her tongue before letting herself fall back on the bed, heedless of the way her dress must be bunched around her legs and her waist, revealing a bit of leg.

She raised her head just a little and groaned. Her eye was upon the Doctor who, at feeling he was being watched, quickly feigned interest in the paper in front of him, and she smirked.

“Remember, Doctor, I came with you willingly. Being your companion in adventures is what will make me feel free.”

The Doctor didn't reply to that but silently continued his writing, his thoughts nearly appearing above his head as he did so, giving her the impression he let her talk but didn't agree with all the things she said. It reminded her of how he had made it very clear to her when she encountered him outside of her home that: yes, he had come to take her away, yes, she had no say in the matter, yes, she said she didn't care and wanted to come along, and yes, he had been surprised not to say the least. His intention of a dishonourable kidnapping had gone completely astray when she had marched past him and berated him for just standing there rather than leading the way. After he had closed his mouth, his jaw had been slack with surprise, they had walked side by side, trudging through the mud of the English countryside until they'd reached a coach which had taken them to their destination. The Doctor had lied to the inn keeper and said they were a married couple. To Mr Smith he had not said anything at all.

Clara pressed her lips into a thin line and weighed her options. She wanted to escape marriage and so far the Doctor had promised to be a complete gentleman – minus the kidnap attempt- and to allow her to keep her freedom so long as she would accompany him on his journey to Dover. So far it seemed like she had the upperhand, as he reacted to her demands and hadn't as much raised a finger to touch her. Perhaps she could use him. A woman travelling on her own would call for all sorts of problems and a man with a face like the Doctor - well, who would even think of challenging such a grouchy creature? She could deal with all of that, couldn't she?

A smile spread on her face.

“Is this it?” These were Clara's first famous words when she got out of the couch and glimpsed at the tall mansion in front of her.

Beside her Mr Smith stood with lips parted in silent awe before he seemed to regain his consciousness and shrugged himself out of his thoughts. “She did some redecorating.”

The Doctor joined them and only huffed. The Mansion in front of them was coloured green, a pattern of scales painted along the walls, covering the entire building.

It was unheard of.

“Ah, my cousins.” A woman stepped forward. Her elegant long gown flowed behind her gracefully. “It's so good to see you again.” She greeted the Doctor first and then Mr Smith.

Clara could just watch them, astonished, as she remembered the woman from the latest ball they'd attended. “Madame Vastra,” She said, her voice slipping away but she forced it to return. “Haven't we met before?”  
  
Vastra halted in front of her and curtsied, then looked up at her and her lips twitched into a small smirk. “Indeed we have.”

Clara threw the Doctor a glance as she was absolutely certain that the presence of his cousin at the latest ball could not have been a coincidence but had rather been planned. He looked back at her, feigning innocence, but she could easily read him.

“Come, let me show you to your rooms.” She led them towards the mansion and all three followed, though Mr Smith's walk was that of a lost soul. His feet as if limp, his arms dangling as if completely slack, and his head drooped. Even his playful hair was now flat against his head. The absence of his love was really having a disastrous effect on the poor man, Clara thought. She didn't really want to think how her best friend must be doing right now.

Shaking the thought aside, Clara forced a smile as she entered the main hall and was greeted by the staff. One maid followed them into the drawing room where Madame Vastra told them a bit about the history of the mansion; how it had been in their family for so long – which was all clearly directed at Clara - and about the times it was most agreeable to sit in this room in this wing. She then led them onwards through a large hallway, gesturing left and right to indicate more rooms and their uses before leading them up the stairs – and Clara couldn't help but tease the Doctor by asking him in a whispered breath if he could manage climbing all those stairs at his age which earned her a sharp yet playful glare. They were then shown to their rooms.

The maid who had been walking along was introduced to them as Jenny. She explained that all rooms were named after the colouring of the wallpaper and that Mr Smith was to sleep in the blue room, the Doctor was given the grey and Clara was given the yellow which she was absolutely delighted with. Her room was spacious and looked cheerful in the light of the sun. She had her own little balcony and no reasons for complaints.

Though the two men had set about bringing in their luggage and directing the staff where to place their clothes and other articles, Clara was left pondering in the midst of her room as what to do. She had no luggage – thanks to a certain Doctor's attempt at snatching her away – and she was startled when the maid Jenny rapped at the door and came in, followed by Madame Vastra.

“I noticed you came without luggage.” Vastra said while she flicked her hand and Jenny instantly closed the door behind her.

Clara blinked, thinking the way the two women were crowding her was inappropriate. She hadn't even given them permission to fully enter. Jenny raised a brow when Clara took a step back, clearly lost in thought, while Madame Vastra's face remained neutral and her chin held high. “As the companion of my cousins I wonder whatever happened to it.”

“It sort of … got left behind.” Clara's retort was instant and witty but her faltering had Jenny's brow quirk again. Bothered by the way a maid was staring at her, with a look that spelled she clearly found Clara's replies incredulous, Clara placed her hands on her hips and scoffed at the two women in front of her. “I don't need you to look at me like that. It's true.”

“I did not intent to anger you, Miss Oswald.” Jenny's honest voice sounded, but she was cut off by Madame Vastra who stepped protectively in front of her and berated her guest.

“Manners are required in this household, Miss Oswald, and they are expected. I hope in future times you will address my partner with more respect.”

Clara looked taken aback but decided to bite her tongue and withhold the comment that wanted to surface. “I did not mean to insult anyone.” She lamented. “The topic of my luggage is a sensitive one and one I'd rather not discuss.”

“Quite so.” Vastra said, though her expression was still firm there was a glint in her eyes of amusement. As if she knew something Clara didn't and enjoyed this hidden knowledge. “Since it will not do to have our guest wandering the premises in the same dreadful dress each day of her stay I'm as kind as to offer you a new wardrobe.”

“A new wardrobe?” Clara couldn't believe her ears and although she deliberately ignored the critique on her dress she held up her hands and protested. “I couldn't possibly burden you to-”

  
“It's no burden at all.” Madame Vastra said, finally showing her teeth in what could only be called a lizard-like smile. A shiver ran down Clara's spine at the sight of it. “Besides, the Doctor will be paying for it.”

With that said and done Madame Vastra turned round and elegantly left the room. Jenny remained behind, dawdling bit as she waited for Vastra to be out of sight. Then she cleared her throat and shyly looked up at Clara.

“I'm sure you will like the new dresses, Miss. You will look like a princess.”

Despite Jenny's enthusiasm Clara couldn't get herself to sound excited about the prospect of getting a new wardrobe much richer than her own at home used to be. “Thank you, Jenny, but I'd be happy to look like a commoner all the same. I've never experienced riches and I didn't come along with the Doctor to change my lifestyle now.”

At this Jenny beamed at her. “Quite right, miss. Personally I prefer the commoner style myself.” Clara had to smile at this and allowed the maid to measure her waist and length . "If you ever get bored of your luxurious dresses just come and borrow one of my commoner ones." Jenny offered before she curtsied and left the room.

Standing on her own with little to occupy herself with, Clara studied the view she had from her window while she contemplated what to do next. In a way she was grateful that Vastra hadn't pressed her for more details – but knowing the upper circles where gossip was a necessity of life – it might only be a matter of time before the questions would come and she would be put into an awkward position.

She wrinkled her nose and with a deep intake of breath pressed her palms against her temples. She needed to think. Think, long and hard.

“I got this.” She told herself, sounding more convinced than she mentally was. And with a few strong strides she had left her room with the intent of exploring her new surroundings.

The door opposite of her led to a red room, unoccupied but prepared for any unannounced guests who might arrive. She calmly made her way down the hallway, relishing the feel of the soft green carpet underneath her feet and enjoying the sights of the many artful tapestries adorning the walls.

The hallway containing the door to her room only counted a number of three doors and apart from her own and the red room, there seemed to be a little room, undecorated, all wood interior, housing buckets, brooms and porcelain chamberpots – to her relieve they all seemed to be clean.

With her mind set on exploring, Clara challenged herself to find her way back to the blue and grey rooms. She found them after heading down the stairs . This hallway was bigger but had the same green carpet covering the wooden floorboards. She was pleased to find the carpet drowned the sound of her footsteps, allowing her to silently treat the otherwise creaking wooden floor.

As she came to the blue room she pressed her ear against the door, listening intently for a sound, half expecting to hear the snivelling she had to listen to the day before, but there was nothing but silence meeting her.

Perhaps Mr Smith was too tired from his despair and had fallen asleep early, she thought.

The grey room was opposite of the blue, and she eyed it warily. If she pressed her ear against it, what would she hear? And with her type of luck she could just imagine the Doctor flinging the door open and catching her at eavesdropping. Now what kind of ideas would that give him of her?

Depraved ones, she mentally said to herself, and scrunched her nose in disgust. Well, it wasn't as if she'd given him an example of good conduct. She willingly ran away with him, after all.

But no, she wouldn't waste time on his door and she wouldn't risk being caught by him in front of it either. Determined to find out what was behind the other three doors down the hall, she quickly scooted past the grey room and tried the doorknob of the room next to it. It was locked.

The other two rooms down the hall, she found, were also shut tight and with a low growl of annoyance she made her way back to the staircase when she heard two voices coming from below. Their echo bouncing slightly from wall to wall as she leant over the railing to try and see the owners of them.

“Poor thing.” It was Vastra, but Clara only saw the bonnet the lady was wearing, not much more from this angle. “The Doctor must have taken her out of her house just like that.”

“No wonder she's so prickly about it.” Jenny bit her lip and for a moment silence was all there was to be heard. “It's a miracle she's defending him, Madam. She's not giving him away.”

“Perhaps this has been going on for much longer than we feared. Perhaps it's some kind of Syndrome.” Clara's hand curled into a fist on the railing she was leaning on as she listened intently.

“You think, madam?” She could see Jenny, standing there in the middle of the large entrance hall, biting her lip and looking concerned.

“If that's the case we need to be very protective of the girl." Vastra continued. "Any signals that he's hurting her and we're on it. I'm not sure what the situation between the two of them is, but the girl might be good for him. Let's treat her well and pamper her. I wish to see if someone can melt his iron heart.”

Enough.

Clara pointedly made her way down the stairs, making sure her footsteps signalled her presence, walking more like a farmer than a lady. When she arrived in the main hall she was scowling at the two women she found there. Both were smiling warmly at her, appearing to be so caring that it only served to anger Clara even more. What was she? Some weak kitten that had been found on the street and was unable to take care of itself? Never. She was an Oswald and she chose this.

“Ah, Miss Oswald. Your first dress has arrived. Jenny, will you make sure the maids bring it to her room?” Vastra seemed unshaken and if she suspected that Clara had overheard their little conversation – which really wasn't something that needed speculation about – she didn't let it show.

Jenny nodded and swirled round swiftly on her heels before gracefully disappearing into one of the drawing chambers. Clara watched her go before she turned her attention back on Madame Vastra.

“I would appreciate it if you would change into it for supper.” Vastra was very good at acting ignorant, Clara decided with a huff.

“I heard what you and your maid said.” She blurted out, not caring if she broke any etiquette. Her hands curled into the fabric of her dress, showing that she was more nervous than she made herself sound. “But I chose this.”

Whatever the reason was, Vastra decided to ignore Clara's comment and instead settled upon correcting the girl.

“She's not a maid.”

“Wait, what?” Clara faltered. Her hands uncurled as her eyes turned wide. “Then why is she dressed like one?”

“Hobby? Thrill?” Vastra shrugged, carelessly. “Jenny is my companion. She has her own income and can provide for herself. We are merely..... friends.”

Clara knew her expression wasn't one of wit at this moment, and she also knew she seriously wondered about the depth of the friendship between Vastra and Jenny, but this new revelation shook the foundations of her world and all she found herself able to do was nod. Nod, and take a step back as if dazzled.

“I beg your pardon then.” Her voice was softer now and she could see out of the corners of her eyes how Vastra flashed her a small smile. “I didn't know. But I do know I chose this. I decided to come along and I don't need anyone's pity.”

Vastra's small smile grew into a big grin and Clara wasn't sure what to make of it. “A brave woman then. Independence, courage, I admire that in a girl. However, as brave as you are, you might wish to accept some paper and a quill and write a letter to your loved ones to say you are doing well. I'm certain they will appreciate the gesture.”

Clara swallowed at this, realising that Vastra was right. As far as her family and friends knew she had disappeared from the earth one morning and she didn't really have the chance yet to notify them of her whereabouts - or even the fact that she was still alive.

“Yes,” She hesitatingly said, “I would like that.”

Dinner was an awkward affair. Clara found herself set between Mr Smith and Jenny, with the Doctor straight across from her, eyeing her over the trays on the table with his heavy angry brows. She wasn't sure what to think of the stare he was giving her.

Despite feeling intimidated she managed to daintily take a bite of her food every now and then whilst trying not to seem uncomfortable under the man's stare.

Vastra had noticed, of course, and tried to steer the conversation by asking their opinions about the weather and when that was to no success she tried on the topic of lizards – seemingly of great interest to her.

“We don't seem to have them as much over here. Can you imagine how I convinced the good Sir Reginald to bring me some of the most exquisite species from Africa?”

Clara hummed encouragingly whilst throwing another glance at the Doctor. He was still staring at her so she quickly glanced back at her plate while she could hear Jenny happily piping in the background.

“You really ought to see them, Mr Smith. They're a sight to behold.” But Mr Smith didn't feel like reacting to Jenny's cheerfulness.

Jenny had dressed up for the occasion in a dark purple dress, looking nothing like the maid Clara had confused her to be earlier on. While on the topic of dresses, Clara was wearing one of the dresses from her new wardrobe and found that the neckline could have been a little higher to fit decorum. Perhaps the Doctor's stare was partly to blame on her host's choice of apparel.

“So?” She tried, eager to get the Doctor's eyes somewhere else than her chest. His eyes stared straight back into hers and, feeling uncomfortable, she quickly glanced at her female companions at the table. “When can we see them?”

It wasn't what she had wanted to ask, but words left her the moment her nerves overtook her. The Doctor raised a brow.

“As soon as you please.” Madame Vastra said with a placid smile. “I can lead you to them after the meal.”

“Surely you're not really interested in those lizards?” The Doctor spat, surprising everyone at the table with the force and venom in his voice. “What are they gonna do? Stare back at you? They're just slimy green creatures with four legs crawling about all day. A girl with her mind set on adventure like you could find better things to occupy her time with.”

But Clara's hand was already raised, and her napkin lay folded neatly in her lap – all signs that she was going to go against him. The others at the table watched with full interest how Clara took a controlled breath before locking eyes with the Doctor.

“I would find that a girl, like me, with adventure on her mind, has been stuck with a staring, slimy creature ever since she left her home yesterday morning, don't you agree?”

“I – well... no...”

Madame Vastra was suppressing a grin as she interrupted the conversation between her cousin and his companion. “I think you're quite astute and clever by noticing such an accurateness in the two days you've been stuck with my cousin. I must applaud your perceptiveness.”

The Doctor was left with his jaw hanging slack, his brain not quite registering how the women at the table were teaming up against him and how they were enjoying it.

Jenny sat with a big smile, encouraging the other girls. “Oh, I do like an adventurous mind, especially when it has such sharp senses to go along with it.” She said.

“I feel like we'll become best of friends.” Came Madame Vastra's comment which was directed fully at Clara.

“Are we all hurdling together to make fun of me now?” The Doctor demanded to know, his half-eaten quail temporarily forgotten on his plate as he leant over it to grunt out angrily.

“Actually,” everyone froze at the unexpected voice coming from Mr Smith, the first time he spoke since his arrival here, “I think the ladies are right.”

And with that the atmosphere at the dining table turned absolutely foul for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

 

The door burst open to reveal Rose: a flurry of skirts and tangled strands of blonde hair as she came tumbling into the room.

“A letter came today. It's from Clara!”

Mrs Oswald instantly rose from her seat and dropped her needlework. It had been four days since Clara's disappearance and not a trace had been found of the girl. Mr Oswald had formed a searching party and was on the road, travelling into random directions in the hopes of getting a sign of his daughter, leaving Mrs Oswald and the children behind to fret and panic in silence.

“Have you read it yet?” When Rose shook her head Mrs Oswald asked her “How can you be so certain?”

Behind Mrs Oswald, Artie and Angie took a step closer to their mother. Their eyes were wide in fright and anticipation. In the chair to Mrs Oswald's right sat Martha who had been keeping her company while Mickey helped by being part of the search party. Someone needed to calm the poor woman's nerves now that her daughter was gone - and had gone missing so mysteriously as well.

“It's the writing. I'd recognise it anywhere.” Rose declared. She waved the paper in front of them as if the letter itself was proof of it being sent by Clara.

“Well then, quickly now. Open it and read it to us.” Mrs Oswald let herself slouch back into her chair, probably not trusting her own muscles to keep her up if the letter contained something nasty. Martha quietly beckoned the children to her side and wrapped an arm round each of their waists.

“How bad is it?” She dared to ask, earning a sharp look from Mrs Oswald who apparently was fearing the worst.

“She says she's doing fine.” Rose replied before focusing her eyes on the letter in front of her.

“She's doing fine. She left us and she's doing fine?” It was clear by Mrs Oswald's tone that she thought it all a ridiculous affair.

Martha's soothing gaze calmed the woman down and she slumped even further into her chair. A napkin was pressed against her lips as she mumbled for Rose to continue and get it over with, quickly.

Rose obliged and after taking a deep breath she started to read out loud.

“My dear and beloved family, my valuable friends, my sweet Rose,   
I'm writing this letter to you as I'm not sure if it'll arrive and when, but it is important for you to know that I am fine and healthy and alive. I made this choice on my own. I was not forced to do anything and I haven't gone on this adventure without giving the situation any thought.   
I have discovered that it is by the Doctor's jealousy that Mr Smith was ordered to leave the town. He would not have him dance with you when I declined to dance with him.   
Don't you worry. Mr Smith is with us. Apparently he is related to the Doctor.  
We are staying with one of their cousins, then we will head further North, whereto I am not sure.  
I can promise no dishonourable things will befall me. I willingly became the Doctor's travelling companion. He has promised to show me the stars.  
Dear Rose, I will make sure Mr Smith will be returned to you. He is as miserable as I've ever seen a person now that he's away from you.  
Tell mama and papa I'm okay and that I chose this. I trust they'll understand what I ran away from: Marriage.  
Tell my cousin Porridge hi from me. I'm certain he will find another wife. Has he considered Amy?  
And my dearest regards to Martha and my sister and brother. I will be back before they know it and when I return I will be so much wiser. Hey, perhaps I'll even be a governess! How does that sound?”

“That is enough.” Mrs Oswald held up her hand to cut Rose short. Her own breathing came out in rapid little puffs. “She ran away and defiled our family name. That's the end of it. A man who will show her the stars! I would have thought her smarter than that. What kind of synonym does she think it is? Our Clara....”

“What? Our Clara ran away with that old man?” All eyes turned to the door where Mr Oswald, clothes defiled with mud and sweat, stood panting in the doorway.

“Mr Oswald, you're back.” Martha rose from her seat, her eyes eagerly searching for Mickey who had been accompanying him in the search party. She caught a glance of him standing in the hallway, Mr Porridge by his side, whispering. Apparently they had not overheard them like Mr Oswald had.

“I don't understand,” Mrs Oswald lamented softly. “First she says she doesn't want to marry him and now this. She runs off like a common tavern maid. Dishonouring our family. I mean, if only she had married him first....”

Mr Oswald rubbed his hand past his neck and frowned. “Then we must go after them and make sure she marries him. All might not be too late yet.”

Mrs Oswald looked at him.

“You're right. We must save what we can. We won't have our family be degraded because of that slip of a girl. She ran away to go on adventures with him - adventures! Now she will have to pay the consequences.”

Straight to the point, Mr Oswald turned to Rose. “Which cousin are they staying at? Did the letter say where she is? Does it have an address?”

“No.” The girl replied, her cheeks burning red when her eyes skimmed over the letters. The news that Mr Smith hadn't left the town because of having fallen out of love, and the promise from Clara to reunite them, were still occupying the forefront of her mind. “But it did have a street name mentioned on the back, somewhere in Dover. The paper seems oddly familiar. Look, there's a seal on it.”

When all the adults inched closer it was Martha who studied and recognised the seal the first. “Madame Vastra.” She said. “Wasn't she on the ball just a week ago?”

“Right before Mr Smith left the town with that Doctor, and right before our daughter went missing.” Mr Oswald grumbled as realisation dawned on him. “The Doctor had it all planned.”

“Mr Oswald, what will you have us do?” The voice belonged to Mr Porridge who had himself posed heroically in the doorway, Mickey, looking equally determined, was by his side.

“We will pay this Madame Vastra a visit.” Mr Oswald said, a dangerous glint in his eye. “And I will see to it that my daughter is married to the old wreck. I will not let them get away with defiling my family's name and honour. I will not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews and kuddos. If it hadn't been for all the interest shown in this story I'd never picked it up again. Let me once again show my deepest love for everyone who has given me reviews and kuddos. You're amazing.


End file.
